


Dessert

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [41]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They eat lunch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of the Alphabet Challenge at my LJ, where I'm given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "yodels"

* * *

  
_Yodels_  
-noun  
1\. frosted, cream-filled cakes that are made by the Drake's company.  


* * *

They meet on top of the library for lunch; neither one likes to be cooped up in school all day and here they can sit in the sunshine together before class sucks away their afternoon.

Boomer’s bag lunch is always crushed because he throws it in the bottom of his locker and then drops his books and gym bag on top of it. Bubbles has an old fashioned unicorn lunchbox with a matching thermos. He usually just has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or whatever else is around the house, while Blossom carefully packs last night’s leftovers in neat Tupperware containers that Bubbles _better not throw away and bring home to be washed_.

They usually eat in silence, unless Boomer has a test in the afternoon, in which case Bubbles quizzes him while they eat. When the first bell goes off, they look at each other.

Bubbles smiles. “Dessert?” she asks. Boomer holds up his bag. She opens her lunch box. They’re both holding a small package of Yodels in their hands. She starts to tear into them before she hesitates. Boomer raises his eyebrow in question.

“It’s just…” she’s still grinning because this is the line she uses on him every day. “Yours taste better.”

They swap, and then the second bell rings and they have to rush to class.


End file.
